


good morning, good morning!

by coldairballoons



Series: Literature Lovers [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Multi, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: It's snowed overnight, and Lemony Snicket is far too excited.(Title from "Good Morning!" from Singin' in the Rain, one of my all-time favorite musicals!)
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket
Series: Literature Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163240
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	good morning, good morning!

**Author's Note:**

> As a Texan who a) barely ever gets snow (literally, my city averages 0 inches per year ahfdsjhf) b) has multiple partners who DO get snow c) acts like an overgrown child when snow comes into question... I have to project, legally.

Beatrice and Bertrand Baudelaire just wanted to sleep beside their partners. It was far too cold outside, it had been for quite some time, and as far as they had been concerned, it was simply another excuse to savor the warmth of the bed. 

Lemony Snicket had other ideas.

“Bea, Bert, wake  _ up _ -” Beatrice let out an “oof” as a weight flopped atop her and her husband in the bed. “Please, it’s  _ snowing _ , you can’t sleep through the snow!”

“I can,” Bertrand mumbled, rolling over, and pulling the covers over his head. His glasses were on the nightstand, Lemony noticed, and he reached over and grabbed them, putting them on his own head. “Put those back, Lem-”

“Not until you get up.” Bertrand groaned, waving his hand in a weak attempt to grab his glasses. “Please?”

Beatrice pulled Lemony down to cuddle, shutting her eyes and burying her face against his shoulder. He relaxed, sighing a bit. “Maybe a bit… later, then.”

“What time is it anyways?” Beatrice mumbled, voice muffled against Lemony’s shoulder. Bertrand rolled over, grabbing his glasses off of Lemony’s head, to put them back on the nightstand and bury his face next to the two, snuggling closer to the warmth.

Lemony shrugged, kissing their foreheads. “Oh, it’s only 6:30 in the morning, don’t worry. Not too early.”

He was promptly hit in the face with two pillows at once by his partners for having “no sense of time” and “a sleep schedule that was most certainly not human.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come chat on Tumblr! :)


End file.
